Justice Corps
) }} The Justice Corps is a law enforcement agency featured in the fourth season of Criminal Case, appearing as a central figure during the Capitol Peak cases. Events of Criminal Case Arrow of Injustice After Eleanor Halsted was apprehended for Mayor Cornelius Castletown's assassination, Katherine Woolf approached Isaac and the player regarding rumors that Justin Lawson was organizing a militia shortly before his inauguration as mayor. Upon investigation, they found Lawson's box containing a cap with the Corps insignia on it. Per Rose, there was no record of the Corps, but she did mention that rumors were spreading about Lawson employing hired muscle. When asked about this, Lawson denied that the Corps were a militia. He said that he was forming the Corps to help spread justice and order in Concordia without any allegations of corruption, in contrast to the Concordian Police Department. The New Truth! Six months after Lawson's inauguration, the Corps had now gained the power to arrest anyone who spoke against Lawson's regime, as well as gaining control of the Concordian Police Department, with Lawson forcing the police to take daily patrols around the city to detect any crime occurring. Shortly after Judge Takakura was found murdered, the team encountered Inspector Jaubert, head of the Corps. The Inspector at first seemed fond of the judge but was later revealed to have cast suspicion on Takakura for being in a rebellion against the Mayor and the Corps. He was later revealed to be innocent after Lawson sentenced Florence Samuels to death by beheading for the murder. Realizing that the death sentence had been abolished, Diego suggested a prison break after saying that negotiation was fruitless. The team successfully freed Florence from jail and sent her to a penal colony in Australia. Knowing their actions, Lawson came to the Squad and demanded to speak with Chief Wright. After saying that he hesitated to shut the Squad down, because they were a valuable asset to the city, he forced Chief Wright to fire Diego, knowing that the plan was devised by him, or the Squad would be shut down. Resistance is Fatal Dylan Mitvok was found murdered at the headquarters of a resistance formed against Lawson's regime. The team later confirmed the claims of the Head of the Clandestine Operations, Captain Bill Beatty, that Dylan was a spy for the Corps on the resistance. Despite giving useful information and suggesting that the resistance was responsible for his murder, Beatty was ultimately found guilty of Dylan's murder. He revealed that killing Dylan was his duty, as Dylan was convinced to be on the resistance's side after mingling with them for a certain time. Judge Umbright sentenced Beatty to life imprisonment for abuse of power and killing another member of the Justice Corps, as well as stripping him of his position and title. After the Captain's trial, Jaubert returned to the Squad, demanding the team's report about the resistance before the sunset. After investigating a café that many members frequented, they found a guide that explained the rules, standards, and mission of the Corps. Per Evie, members of the Corps used many quotes to send codes and to establish the trust of others. Maddie then successfully practiced the method (i.e. the usage of quotes from the Corps guide) on Beatty. After Jaubert arrived, they handed him a fake report with ridiculous code names and false findings. They then used the Corps' quotes and methods, as well as reasoning that the resistance had code names and that Dylan did not want to give information, to fool Jaubert into trusting them without having to spill too much information about the resistance. Known personnel OG_SUS_451_603.jpg|'Justin Lawson' (founder)|link=Justin Lawson OG SUS 455 602.jpg|'Inspector Jaubert' (head)|link=Inspector Jaubert OG SUS 456 601.jpg|'Bill Beatty' (formerly)|link=Bill Beatty DMitvokMOTPV.png|'Dylan Mitvok' †|link=Dylan Mitvok Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Organizations Category:Opposing organizations Category:Law enforcement agencies